Reunited
by FizzyFictioner
Summary: Maddy returns after 4 years away. One-shot. Bit rushed at the end but whatever. Plz read and comment! luv ya


It's been 4 years since Maddy left. I'm now 18. Tom, Shannon and I never got over Maddy and were practically inconsolable for the first year. Each night I had a dream that Maddy never left. I haven't done anything over these past years. Over time, the separation has been more bearable but it still hurts every now and then. Full moons aren't the same without the Smiths. I haven't dated anyone since I told Maddy I loved her although all the K's still think they have a chance.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling wondering what my life would have been like if Maddy never left. I'm disrupted from my thinking when the phone rings in the kitchen. I wait for someone to pick it up but then I remember they're all at work still as I don't have to be in school until our last day ever in two weeks. I stand up and meander my way through the boxes of my stuff and my mind drifts again to how I will cope with living on my own and going to university. The caller ID is unknown but I don't care who it could be, "hello." I surprised myself at the impatient and boredom in my tone.

"Rhydian?" Maddy? I could have sworn it sounded like Maddy.

"Who is this?" I said, I couldn't be Maddy, just a sick person trying to annoy me.

"Rhydian, it's me Maddy." I was speechless. Was she allowed to phone? Was it really her?

"Maddy?" I questioned, still in shock.

"Yes it's me" at this I think we both started crying tears of joy as I heard snuffling at the other end.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear from you again. I thought you were gone. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to contact you but everyone was against it as they thought I would put the pack in danger. Anyway, we're coming home!"

I was, once again stunned. "What about Whitewood?" although I hadn't heard or seen her in a long time there was still a possibility of her suddenly turning up and making us all become her labrats.

"when we were travelling we saw her at a airport that was out of the way of anywhere and found out she is going to do some kind of top secret research for the CIA and so is being moved to America for the next 10 years but hopefully she love it so much she stays there!" Maddy said all of this quickly and excitedly and I don't think she breathed once. " Anyway, I need to go now, I love you."

"I love you too." I said without hesitation.

Maddy's coming home.

***Time Skip. Maddy's arrival.***

Maddy phoned again telling Tom, Shannon and I to meet them where we said good bye in 3 days at 5 o'clock. It's now 4 and I am restless. It's funny because all three of us made an effort in our appearances and, thinking back, we probably didn't need to but it is a special occasion for all of us. Tom and Shan are arguing about something minor when I start thinking allowed, "What do you think she'll look like?" they stop fighting and turn to face me. I then moved into a sitting position to allow them to also sit on the bed.

"Well, she'll be taller." Tom said, we all chuckled as Maddy was not the tallest of people.

"She'll probably more mature as she is 18 now." Shannon wondered.

We sat there discussing how Maddy would have changed over the 4 years she was in the wild.

Finally the time came and we made our way to the edge of the village, eager to see our long lost friend.

We waited for two minutes before I heard the ground rustle in the distance. 3 wolves emerged from distance and stood proudly on the first hill and, just like before howled but this time it was a 'Hello', not a 'Farewell', and like before, we returned the howl. The three wolves descended into the valley out of sight and reappeared in their human forms. I became disappointed when I didn't see the girl I had fallen in love with but then I realised, it's been four years, she's now an adult. I looked at the trio and saw Maddy. She started running towards us at an incredible speed. She was beautiful. The three of us ran as well and soon enough we were in a group hug with our friend.

'I missed you's were exchanged and we hugged for what seemed like hours. We broke apart when Mr and Mrs Smith reached us. Tom and Shan went over to hug them, leaving Maddy and I alone. I didn't know what to say as I looked into her warm chocolate eyes so instead I reacted on instinct and brought my mouth on hers in a passionate, meaningful kiss. We broke apart so I could welcome back the Smiths and so that she could greet Tom and Shannon.

I noticed how much she had changed. She was now taller and had let her hair grow out so it was now a bit above her lower-back. Her hair had changed slightly as well as I noticed the different tones of brown within her flowing hair. She had also lost some of her childish roundness and had developed a slimmer face but still with her natural soft features.

She was so beautiful. I loved her.

When she finished hugging Tom and Shan she came back to me and I embraced her in a protective hug. "I am never letting you leave me again"

"I will never leave you again"

We kissed again, this one was sweet and full of promises and I was almost certain I imagined a future with Maddy in that one kiss and I'm sure she did the same.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

***Time-Skip. 10 years on***

When Maddy returned, we both decided to go to university. After uni, Maddy and I got married. We had a small wedding, only inviting a few friends and relatives including Jana, who we hadn't seen in years, who turned up with her husband and kid! We surprised at first but then we realised that the laws in the wild are different to those in civilisation. Maddy was beautiful in her dress and Tom was my best man and Shannon was the maid of honour. After our wedding we went on a honeymoon to Italy and had an amazing time. A year later Maddy gave birth to a little boy whom we called Owen. Two years after Owen we had Connah. We now live a very happy life whilst being both wild and tame in a pack of both Wolfbloods and humans.


End file.
